Demon Day Care
by Doglover-and-Cece
Summary: This is a my first Yuyu ficcy. - This is about Hiei and Yusuke who need money to take care of their families, but after being fired from their job they turn to opening a day care center for little demon kids. Plz Read and Review!
1. Default Chapter

Cece: Ok ok. XD! I'm making my first Yuyu Hakusho ficcy! - Yay me again! o.O;  
  
Doglover: More like yay us. I'm helping you big time! --;;  
  
Cece: -pets Hiei- Yeah sure... big help. sarcasm  
  
Hiei: o.O;; Why are you petting me?  
  
Doglover: YEAH! –pulls Hiei away from Cece- MINE!!! I brought him on ebay!  
  
Cece: o.o;;; Who sold him?  
  
Doglover: Kurama did! So on with the fic!  
  
Hiei: I'm going to kill Kurama.   
  
One day, there was a miracle born. Hiei's miracle actually. Hiei's mate, Cara, a wolf demon, had 2 twin pups. They both had black hair, red eyes, and wolf ears and one was a girl and one was a boy. The little boy seem to have a Jagan eye that wasn't open yet and the girl had a black wolf tail. Hiei was overjoyed, even if he didn't show it. He looked at his pups with great pride. Cara smiled and kiss both her pups on the forehead.  
  
"We have to give them names," Cara told Hiei.  
  
"Ummm... well...," Hiei wasn't good at coming up with names for anything except maybe attacks and Cara knew this.  
  
"Hmmmmm... how about... Damen and Raven. That sounds about right for these pups don't ya think?" Cara said smiling at Hiei.  
  
"Hm. Those are fine names," Hiei said then he kissed Cara on the lips and Cara gave a kinda doggish purr. Just then Kurama came in the room.  
  
"Congrats on your healthy pups Hiei. You know, Kieko had her kid today as well," said Kurama.  
  
"Really! Wow, me and Kieko had our kids at the same time!" said Cara with great excitement.  
  
"Yeah. She had a little boy they called Somiko," said Kurama amused with Cara's great excitement.  
  
A week later Kieko and Cara got together to see each others kids. Somiko had brown hair with brown eyes. "Awwwwwh he's sooooo cute, just like mine," Cara said looking at Somiko.  
  
"I love your pups' wolf ears. Their just adorable," Kieko said cuddling Damen and Raven. "So who is going to make the money for these little guys?"  
  
"Huh?," Cara looked clueless.  
  
"Well, if you have kids your going to need money, you know for diapers, bottles, milk, clothes, and food as well as many other things," said Kieko looking directly at her son.  
  
"Oh don't worry about that. Hiei has a job at a factory called Mega Fax. He said he'll bring home the money whilst I stay home with the kids."  
  
"I think Yusuke will be working in the same factory. Just temporally until he can find a better job," Kieko said worried about the future.  
  
"Don't worry so much. I'm sure the both of them will find better jobs and make lots of money," Kieko looked at Cara unsure. "They care too much about their kids to leave us without money."  
  
"I guess your right," Kieko said with a small unsure smile on her face. Then Cara hugged Kieko making her feel a lot better. "You really know how to make someone feel better about things."  
  
"That's what friends are here for," Cara said smiling at Kieko.  
  
Meanwhile Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei were sitting in Cara's living room talking about stuff. (( o.O;; Sorry if my lines sound a little simple but I'm in a hurry))  
  
"So when does your first day of work start Hiei and Yusuke," Kurama said curiously.  
  
"Sadly it starts tomorrow. I hate having a job," Yusuke said a little bit depressed about having to go to work.  
  
"You haven't even been there yet and you're already whining. I have a feeling you won't be working there long," said Hiei amused making fun of Yusuke.  
  
"Yusuke ha ha very funny. How about that little attitude of yours. You're going to be kick within a week for beating up someone," Yusuke said with a smirk.  
  
"Hm. I'm only doing this for my pups. I could care less about the money," explained Hiei before jumping off.  
  
"Yusuke, I think you better keep an eye on him. He will probably hurt the first person that insults him. He gets annoyed very easily," Kurama told Yusuke with a serious face. "And you watch your temper too."  
  
"I'll be fine and so will Hiei. Your see," Yusuke said before walking off in a different direction of Hiei.  
  
The next day, Cara and Kieko went to the store to get some supplies, while Yusuke and Hiei go to their first day of work. "Hey look at all the other employees here," said Yusuke.  
  
"Well, of course. We're not the only ones who are forced to get jobs," said Hiei already getting very annoyed. They both walk in the building and a big screen on the south wall appears and a man starts to speak. "Good morning ya mindless slaves! You work for me! Your boss, Mr. Hemingford," said Mr. Hemingford with a cigar in his mouth. "Mrs. Fipples will give you your locker numbers. NOW GET TO WORK!"  
  
"Dumbass," Hiei said with a growl.  
  
"Hiei chill! All big bosses are like that," Yusuke said also annoyed by the big boss.  
  
"Yeah, well. They need to get a life other than messing other people's," growled Hiei.  
  
"Locker 122 and Locker 123," said Mrs. Fipples to Hiei and Yusuke.  
  
"I guess we better get use to this cuz we are going to be doing this for awhile," said Yusuke once again depressed about it.  
  
Hiei sighs and goes to his post getting ready for a crappy workday.  
  
Cece: I hope you liked the first chaptie of my ficcy. For chaptie 2 it will be six years later and Mega Fax goes outta business and now Yusuke and Hiei have to come up with a way to make money and fast.  
  
Doglover: So READ AND REVIEW or else. Have a nice day. -  
  
Cece: o.o;;; I yeah please review... 


	2. Yusuke's Crazy Idea

Cece: Okies like I said I'm updatin' oO;;; Sorry about the big jump of time but I had writer's block. ;;;

Doglover: -hugging Hiei- ;;; I paid $9000 for you and I'm not giving you up.

Hiei: -growls- Kurama... ;;;

Cece: Ummmm... on with the ficcy. oO;;;

((When something is in parenthesis it is just behind the scenes ;;;))

Sorry about any confusion but I change Cara's name to Angel okies.

Now six years later, Hiei's kids were playing in the yard waiting for their to come home. Raven was short like her dad and could transform into a white wolf like her mom. Damen had a jagan eye like his dad and also had is dad's speed, but he had long hair like his mom and is a bit taller. Cara was out with her pack hunting and Kurama was babysitting the little demons. ((Kurama: You made me a babysitter! oO;;; You torture me so. T.T Hiei: MAWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA SUFFER KURAMA SUFFER!!! Cece: o.o;;; oookay lets continue the ficcy plz.)) Just then Keiko was walking up to the house with Somiko holding her hand.

"SOMIKO! YAY!," yelled Raven tackling him to the ground with a smile on his face.

"Hi Raven. Hey Damen," said Somiko pushing her off playfully.

"Hey dude. Raven stop jumping all over people at random," said Damen helping Somiko up off the ground.

"Good afternoon Keiko. How are you this fine day?" said Kurama trying to be polite.

"I'm fine. I'm just looking for Cara. Have you seen her?" Keiko asked.

"Mommy left on a hunt. She'll be back later," said Raven with a cute smile.

"Oh no. I really had to tell her something important," Keiko said worried.

"What is it?" Kurama asked curiously.

"The factory Hiei and Yusuke are working at is going to be closed down. They're going to need to find another job or another way to make money," Keiko said worried.

"What!?!? What do you mean closed down," asked Kurama shocked. oO;;;

"The health commissioner declared Mega Fax factories as a living dead hole," said Kieko.

The kids just looked at each other confused. oO?

"Mommy? Is something bad going to happen to daddy?" asked Somiko, unsure of what's going on.

"Oh don't worry... daddy is going to be okay..." Keiko looked up at the sky worried.

Later that afternoon, Angel returned house late with dinner in hand. ((Cece: Mmmmmm, wild boar ;;; Ravie: ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwww oO;;; Cece: a boar was is a wild pig e.e;;; Its freakin' pork. Ravie: Oh yeah.)) She saw Hiei sitting on the roof of the house looking worried. She jumped up besides him to see what was going on.

"Hey Hiei... ummmm... what's wrong?" asked Angel.

"Mega Fax shut down..." said Hiei depressed.

"WHAT!?!?!?! WHY? WHEN?" asked Angel.

"Well... as it turns out us workers were right and Mega Fax is a living death trap," said Hiei still depressed.

"Oh no... what are we going to do for money... ah man," Angel very worried.

"Don't worry. I'll figure something out," Hiei said embracing her and kissing on the forehead. --;;;((Cece: I think that's sooooo cute. -- Raven: e.e;;; oooook your scaring me. Back to the story. oO;;;))

Angel blushed and said "Come let's go in. We'll worry about it in the morning."

The next morning, Angel made Hiei take the kids out to the park for their day off. Of course, Hiei got in the habit of bring Yusuke along. They both had to figure out a way to make money to support their families, but they had no idea what to do. Then without realizing it a idea came to them. A woman sat by them on the bench watching her very bad kid.

"Sam, stop all that growling and sit down!" she yelled.

Hiei and Yusuke just looked at each other then looked back at the mother and son.

"What I wouldn't do for a good day care center around here. I would pay big bucks for someone to take this kid for at least a day," said the woman.

Yusuke smirked "I have a great idea."

Hiei just stared at Yusuke kind of confused and curious "Actually what is your idea detective."

"We'll start a day care center! I mean you heard the lady. She'll pay us big," said Yusuke.

"Wait a minute!!! You saw that evil little brat!!!! I don't want to have to baby sit a lot of those... brats!," yelled Hiei.

"Come on! We can do it and we'll get paid. We need to make money to support our family," said Yusuke.

"Maybe your right...," said Hiei.

"Of course, I am. Now come on. We need some help starting the business," said Yusuke pulling Hiei towards his house.

Later that day, Yusuke and Hiei told Kieko and Angel about their idea and they through it was a great yet strange idea. Kieko taught them how to change diapers and make baby formulas. Whereas, Angel taught them how to get a kid to punish, feed, and care for others kids. But, even with all their advise each kid is different and need different things so Angel told Hiei to take notes. Soon they would start Demon Day Care for little bratty demons that need watching.

Cece: Ok. So I'm not much into typing super long stuff so bear with me.

Hiei: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!! Release me wolf demon!!!!

Doglover: -- My Hiei chan. MINE MINE MINE MINE!!!

Hiei: I'm sooooo going to kill Kurama and Cece... I kinda like DL. e.e;;;

Doglover: YAY!!! --

Cece: Ooooooooooooookies I want some Reveiws this time plz. ;;;


End file.
